Tragic Beginnings Always Have Tragic Ends
by xxDaybyDayxx
Summary: Sadie Evans is a powerful witch, but sadly her destiny is not a very happy one. She was meant to be something of a human shield for her twin brother. But what if she falls in love with the one person who might end up having to kill her? And what if she doesn't even realize any of this yet?
1. Just A Dream

**Chapter One**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter how ever much I wish I did:D**

_"Ara, listen carefully. You have to take the her and hide. Sirius will come and take Harry__._"

_"What? Do you expect me to leave you and James here alone! The Dark Lord will kill you!" _

_"Don't worry so much! We will manage. And it's not like he can get in anyways. Now help me get her things ready?" The beautiful lady with the auburn hair and vivid green eyes smiled down at the little girl sleeping in her crib. The brown-haired woman known as Ara walked out of the room casting worried glances over her shoulder before she quietly closed the door. _**  
**

_"Hello sweetie. Sorry for waking you up. You see mommy has a little present for you!" The one-year old had just woken up. She blinked her hazel eyes sleepily up at he mother. Her mother put a tiny silver locket around the toddler's neck. In the center of the locket was a magnificent diamond that appeared to be the mechanism that allowed the locket to be open and closed. Then the woman started crying. Fear and worry was clearly written all over her face, but she quickly wiped her tears and put a tiny smile on her face. _

_"Now darling promise you will be a good girl? Listen to Aunty Ara. Y__ou'll be safe as long as you're wearing that. I'll put this memory in later too just in case we don't..." The girl sensed that her mother was sad and scared, so she just nodded her head and smiled reassuringly as her mommy trailed off. _

_"That's mommy's little angel! Mommy and Daddy love you, ok? Never forget that...oh you will grow up to be such a beautiful and bright girl. I only wish we could be there to see it..." She glanced up at the clock. It was time for Ara to leave with the kids. She carried the little infant over to Ara who was waiting by the back door and gently placed her into the brunette's outstretched arms._

_"Lily...I promise I will protect her with my life until you come to get her." Ara said as she adjusted her arms to give Lily a hug. Lily then kissed her daughter on the cheek before extracting a strand of wispy silver substance from her head with her wand and placing it into the locket. _

_"Bye, sweetie. We love you." Lily stated with a forced smile before hurriedly walking away to find her husband. Ara grabbed a bag with her free hand and looked around the room one last time. She had a sick feeling this would be the last time she would be seeing this house. Shaking away those morbid thoughts, Ara gave what she thought was a big smile to the one-year old in her arms. _

_"Well I guess we should go now huh? Don't worry dearie, I'm going to take good care of you while your with me." Ara began walking out of the back door when a loud crash was heard from the front of the house._

_"Lily! Take Harry and go! It's him! Go! Run! I'll hold him off..." Ara turned around. James! No! Ara started running and running as far away as she could possibly get. Green lights flashed from the house behind her. Then suffocating darkness..._

_xxxxxxxx_

I woke up gasping for air. Had I been dreaming? Tears. Warm arms. Green flashes of light...I was suddenly overcome with sadness. Something horrible had happened but what could it be. I slowly sat up in my bed. Calm down, Sadie. It was all just a nightmare. A sad and terrible nightmare.

I realized I had been holding in my breath, so I shakily let it out. I really gotta stop watching those stupid shows on the telly with mum I thought rather angrily. Why else would I have such an odd dream? Although now that I think about it, what exactly just happened? I couldn't even remember what I had dreamed about...I shook my head trying to clear it of any and all confusing thoughts.

Well that wasn't exactly the best way to start the day off, for I had just noticed that it was getting rather light outside. The clock on my nightstand read that it was 7:37. Hmm must've slept through the alarm. I got up and walked to the bathroom. Mom was downstairs making quite a bit of noise. She was probably making breakfast.

Abruptly, I stopped in my tracks. A huge grin lit up my face. Wow, today was finally the day. I must be mad for not remembering sooner. I looked at the letter on my dresser.

**Dear Ms. Evans,**

**We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted into Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.**  
**Term begins on Sept. 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31.**

**Yours Sincerely,**

**Minerva McGonagall**  
**Deputy Headmistress**

"Meow?" My cat, Snow, asked as I picked her up and started dancing around with her in my arms. Today was September 1st.

"Snow we're going to Hogwarts!"

xxChapterOnexx

Ok so I wasn't really sure about this first little part:/ I'm so new to the whole writing thing! I need all the help I can get, so constructive criticism is really really appreciated! If you think I should or should not keep on going with this story please review. Was this little chapter good? Bad? Wonderful? Horrendous? Ahh I'm so nervous! Anyone with experience wanna Pm me and give me advice?:D Oh and I'm willing to dedicate a chapter or two to anyone who can help me find a better title for this story! I keep rewriting this chapter ughh I'm starting to get annoyed at myself! Oh btw I really wanted to know if my pov and tense was right cause I'm not really sure.:/


	2. Magical Powers and Stuff

**Chapter Two**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. Although I do own the plot and my oc.**

**Sadie's Pov**

I stepped out of the bathroom in my most comfortable pair of jeans and a plain white t-shirt with a black jumper on top. Since Platform 9 3/4 was at Kings Cross Station, Mum decided we should wear regular muggle clothing as to not scare off said people. I mean wouldn't it be rather ridiculous if we walked in wearing robes and a pointed hat? We being Harry, Arabella, and me of course, but more about them later.

Honestly, I'm still trying to get used to the whole idea of magic. Mum failed to mention anything about that while I was growing up. I guess she wanted to make sure I was a witch before she told me everything she knew about the wizarding world. Well almost everything, I still didn't know anything about where my best friend Harry was from and how he really got the lightning shaped scar on his forehead. That was always a touchy subject with Mum. I tried finding out from Harry. but he told me he didn't want to talk about it.

I hurriedly ran around my room making sure I had everything I needed. Black robes? Check. Course books? Yup. Uniform? Yes. Regular clothes? Yeah. Shoes? Well obviously, how could I forget? Everything was neatly packed in my trunk ready to be carried downstairs. My bed was made, curtains were open. What was I missing? Oh no please tell me that isn't...

"Snow! Bad kitty! That is my wand not a play toy!" I took my wand away from my white cat's paws. My wand was made out of holly and unicorn hair and it was 11 inches long. I could still remember how happy I was when Mr. Ollivander handed me this wand and it shot blue sparks out of it. Thank goodness she didn't ruin it! Mum would've gone bonkers if it had broke.

I placed my wand in my pocket and sat in front of my vanity mirror. An eleven year old girl with glowing hazel eyes and slightly wet auburn hair stared back at me. If I do say so myself, I think I look and act very mature for my age. I grabbed a comb and started brushing my hair. After my hair was straight and dry, I pulled my long hair back into a high ponytail and tied it with a white ribbon. I grabbed a pair of black flats and slipped them on. Then I stood in front of my mirror and studied myself. Satisfied with the finished product, I went downstairs for breakfast.

"Morning Mum! Is Harry coming over for breakfast?" I said to my mom as I kissed her on the cheek. She was busy cooking the eggs and sausages.

"Good morning to you too sweetie. And of course he is. You have no idea how easy it is to convince his aunt and uncle that they are too good to have to take care of him and that even though I 'hate' him I wouldn't want them to have to deal with such a heavy burden. And that Petunia woman absolutely adores me. Apparently I'm the only person she has ever met that is as 'normal' as she is." My mouth curved into a smile. Then I ran up to Mom and gave her a hug.

"Oh my gosh! That's brill, Mum!" I started setting the plates and silverware on the dining table. Harry has been my best friend since, well, ever actually. My mum would take care of him when the Dursleys were off on vacation or shopping. The Dursleys are Harry's legal guardians because his parents had died when he was young. There's his Aunt Petunia, Uncle Vernon, and their son, Dudley. Believe me they are the most vile people you could ever set your eyes on. They absolutely spoil their son while Harry is treated as if he were filth.

Harry and I had automatically become best friends the day his aunt and uncle left him with us to go on a vacation to France or something. We both had never met our birth parents, but there was simpler stuff too like both having a liking for being outside at night. And if you could even believe it we shared the same birthday! Harry never knew he was a wizard either, but Mum had once mentioned something about Harry's mum and dad being wizards.

And now to the subject of my mother. She's actually my adopted mother. Arabella said that she found me in an orphanage when I was about one year old. I have absolutely no idea what happened to my parents. They could be dead or maybe they just didn't want me.

Mum's a squib. She was from a pureblood line, but she never showed any magical promise causing her to be shunned by most people in the wizarding world. When I received my letter of acceptance into Hogwarts, she was crying her eyes out! She was so proud! Then she took me to Diagon Alley for the first time ever. It was magical! Can you believe there was this huge wizard shopping center right smack in the middle of London and muggles never knew?

Turns out Mum was rather rich, her Gringott's vault was filled with pile after pile of Galleons, Sickles, and Knuts(wizard currency if you didn't know). After that she took me to Madam Malkins to be fitted for my robes and all my other required attire. Later on when we were finished shopping for my school supplies, Mum and I bought some ice cream from Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlor. They had every single flavor imaginable! I had just put down the pitcher of orange juice when the doorbell rang.

_Ding Dong_

xxxxxxxx

**Harry's Pov**

I groggily rubbed the sleep out of my eyes as I sat up and looked around my room for my glasses. Well if you could call it a room. It was really just the cupboard under the stairs. I put on my glasses and began changing into jeans and a gray sweater. As I was changing I bumped my head on the ceiling rather hard. Despite the pain, I grinned. Today was the day I was finally leaving number four, Privet Drive! Even if it was just for the school year. Then I would have to come back next summer.

I still couldn't believe that I was a wizard. I mean me, Harry Potter, the skinny little kid that was always getting beaten up by his cousin Dudley, was going to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The school that my mother and father had apparently gone to...

I finished changing and got out of the cupboard carrying the trunk filled with my clothes and school supplies. I left it by the front door and realized that the house was really quiet. Either everyone was still asleep or a silencing charm had been put on the house. I voted for the former. Jogging upstairs, I started hearing the sounds of people waking up. I ran into the bathroom and took a quick shower.

"HARRY!" I winced slightly then sighed. Well might as well get this over with. Uncle Vernon was downstairs furiously punching at something flying in the air...something white...oh no Hedwig! Dudley was fuming and yelling at me to stop my owl. Aunt Petunia looked about ready to faint. I grabbed Hedwig's cage and told her to go back into it. Surprisingly, she listened to me and flew back into her cage and acted as if nothing had just happened.

Complete silence. I noticed that I was holding in my breath. Aunt Petunia was out cold on the floor. Dudley ran over to her side. Uncle Vernon was covered in little red talon marks. I turned around taking a guess at what was about to happen.

"Well I guess I'll just..."

"Out , Potter! OUT!" I shot out the kitchen, down the hallway, and out the door with all my things in tow. Once the door was securely shut behind me I stopped to catch my breath. Took me awhile but eventually my heartbeat went back to normal. Suddenly I started laughing so hard that there were tears in my eyes. Freedom at last!

I decided to calm myself down a bit before heading over to Sadie's house. Sadie and Mrs. Figg... Honestly, they were the closest thing to family I had. Just about a month ago on my birthday, I had found out who my parents were and how they _really _died. It wasn't just some stupid car crash like Aunt Petunia had said. My parents were killed by none other than the evil wizard Voldemort or He-Who-Shall-Not-Be-Named. He killed them but for some reason he couldn't kill me, The Boy Who Lived. Somehow the killing curse had rebounded and I was left with only a lightning shape on my forehead while Voldemort had supposedly died. They had left me behind a small fortune which Hagrid took me to when we went to Diagon Alley together. I wonder what life would be like if they were still alive...

Out of nowhere my stomach made a sound like it was dying. I could feel my face getting red in embarrassment even though it was clear no one had seen nor heard me. Well except for Hedwig. I hurriedly gathered my things together and walked to the house right next to the Dursleys'. Thank my lucky stars my best(and only) friend lived right next door.

_Ding Dong_

"I'll get it!" Someone yelled from the other side of the door. The door was swung open and standing there was an eleven year old girl with bright hazel eyes. A smile tugged at her lips as she realized who was at the door.

"Harry!" Two arms reached up and pulled me into a hug. I chuckled lightly as I hugged her back.

"Hi Sadie. Gosh it's been a long time since I've seen you. I can't even remember...oh yeah like yesterday!" I said sarcastically when she let go of me. She playfully hit me on the shoulder and then turned around and started walking back into the house.

"Well if you're gonna be a smart aleck might as well find someone else to take you to the Hogwarts Express!" I rolled my eyes at her retreating back. Yup, that's Sadie.

"I never knew my best friend was such a prat."

"Yeah but that's why you love me." She turned around and grinned at me from halfway down the hallway. "Now are you just gonna stand there all day?"

I quickly took that as my invitation to come inside. Lugging my trunk and Hedwig's cage behind me, I followed Sadie into the kitchen. The delicious smells of sausages and eggs surrounded me. I breathed in deeply.

"Oh Mum Harry's here." Sadie was seated at one of the chairs around the dining table. She shot a look at me and said, "Um Harry I don't know if anyone ever taught you this but it's considered impolite to come into someone's house without greeting them." Well that lovely little comment was enough to bring me out of my food induced stupor. Well who could really blame me? My usual meals were Dudley's left overs. And considering how big Dudley is you can guess that that isn't a lot.

"Hello Arabella. That smells wonderful. Thanks for offering to take me to the station."

"Oh dear it's no problem at all. Come sit down and eat some breakfast. But please don't get too comfortable around me because we still have to act like we hate each other around the Dursleys." She replied with a wink. I made my way over to the table Sadie was sitting at. Arabella soon brought over the food and joined us.

"Harry dear, I don't mean to pry but..."

I wiped my mouth with a napkin before replying, "Yeah I'm still slightly in shock. What with finding out I'm a wizard, how my parents died, and learning that I'm considered a hero all in one day...well it was a lot to take in. It was great meeting Hagrid and shopping in Diagon Alley though." I added as an afterthought. Arabella smiled in understanding and Sadie who had only been listening up till now looked at me with one eyebrow raised.

"Who's Hagrid again? And when are you going to tell me about you know" She whispered to me so her mother wouldn't hear.

"He's Hogwart's gamekeeper. I'll introduce you to him when we get there. And probably when we're on the train." Sadie nodded reluctantly but looked satisfied nonetheless.

"Alright...Oh Harry I can't believe we're both going to Hogwarts, Harry! Oh I've read so much about it! There's this big library and everyone is sorted into houses and we get to eat in the Great Hall and we live in dorms! And it's supposed to be so beautiful! With mountains surrounding the castle...oh, and there the lake and the forbidden -"

"Yes! I know Sadie. I'm excited too. I'm starting to get a headache trying to keep up with what you're saying though!" I interrupted her. She started pouting and crossed her arms trying to act depressed. Arabella and I burst out laughing not believing her for a second. Eventually she joined in with us. I glanced up at the clock on the wall it read 9:56.

"Kids I think we should get ready to go if we want to catch the train on time." We nodded before collecting the empty plates and carried them to the sink. I saw Sadie run upstairs to her room. She was possibly getting her school trunk because I hadn't seen her's anywhere downstairs.

"Harry? Can you come up here and help me bring my trunk down?" I went upstairs to help her. Her trunk was really heavy, but we got it downstairs without a problem. Then we loaded it into the Arabella's car. I grabbed my trunk and Hedwig's cage and put it in also. Sadie's cat Snow followed us into the car and sat on Sadie's lap.

"Hiya Snow. Ready to go to Hogwart's?"

_xxxxxxxxx_

**Sadie's Pov**

We got to Kings Cross Station at exactly 10:37. 23 more minutes and I'll be on my way to Hogwarts! Harry found a trolley and hurriedly put all our luggage in it. Including Hedwig and Snow. Mum led the way while me and Harry trailed behind her.

"Harry can you believe we're wizards? It seems only yesterday we were in regular muggle school. Now we have...magical powers and stuff!"

"Ahaha yeah! Magical powers and stuff! Nice one!" I gave him my best glare for making fun of me. Well apparently not my best since he bursted out laughing.

"Oh by the way, how did you react when you found out your a witch? Were you surprised when your mum told you she was a squib." Subject change. Good move Potter. Luckily, my answer was put off until later because we had gotten to Platform 9 3/4. Err well not exactly we were standing near the barrier between Platform 3 and 4. Which was the entrance to Platform 9 3/4. I think we might have forgotten to tell Harry that little fact though.

"Harry? Would you mind going on ahead? I want to talk to Sadie about something." Harry quickly nodded his head before bidding my mom thank you and goodbye. And then he was off to whoever knows where. Seriously, it wasn't that hard to figure out the barrier was the entrance! Other wizard families were running right through it. Honestly, sometimes I worry about that boy.

"Sadie, sweetie, there's something that you need to know." Noticing my Mum's serious tone I focused immediately. What was so important that Harry had to leave? She told me to turn around and I obliged. I could feel her putting something around my neck. Looking down, I noticed it was a necklace. Or well more like a locket. It had a beautiful stone in the middle of it.

"That belonged to your mother. She told me to give it to you." My eyes widened in surprise and shock. What? I-I thought I was from the orphanage? How could Mum possibly know who my birth mother is? I opened my mouth to question her.

"Please just wait and let me explain. I couldn't tell you the truth until now. Even now I'm not allowed to tell you everything, but just let me tell you what I need to and then you can decide to forgive me or not for not telling you sooner." I nodded in acceptance not trusting my mouth to say anything at the moment.

"Sadie, I knew you parents they were both wizards. Your mum was my best friend, so she made me your...aunt or godmother in a way. Th-they passed away when you were only a year old..." I was speechless. My thought processes seemed to have completely stopped working. I managed to take one deep breath and looked her right in the eye.

"It's ok, I trust you...Mum? It must be very hard to talk about my parents considering they were your friends. I know you would tell me everything if you could." I gave her a smile as to reassure her. A smile. A brown-haired woman. Oh my head was starting to hurt. Mum..er..well Aunt Arabella was smiling at me through her tears.

"Thanks dear for understanding! You know I wouldn't purposely keep something from you unless I have to. Now Sadie you also need to know that you have..certain powers. Your a bit more powerful then the average wizard. And the Headmaster at Hogwarts, Professor Dumbledore, has agreed to personally train you so you can use your powers for good. I have to go now. I'm sorry..." I gave her a hug and kissed her on the cheek when I let go.

"Ok Aunt Arabella I'll miss you. Promise you'll write me?" I could tell I had hurt her by calling her Aunt Arabella, but right now I was confused and a little angry at her too. The first thing I needed to do when I got to school was talk to this Professor Dumbledore person. Maybe he could help me understand everything and explain to me exactly what my abnormal powers are.

"I'll miss you too! And of course I will! Oh and if you ever get into trouble with a man named Argus Filch tell him I'm your godmother." Then she left me standing there wondering about the last little bit of confusion there. Honestly did I really even know anything about her?

"Bye Mum!" I pushed all thoughts of what just happened to the back of my mind. It was all a lot to think about and understand...Hogwarts. The train. Harry. Right need to focus on that right now. I touched the locket around my neck. It seemed to calm me down. With that a walked right into the barrier between Platforms 3 and 4.

xxChapterTwoxx

Well this chapter was fairly long but necessary so please forgive for going on and on. I need some way to introduce Sadie and Harry. Next chapter will be the one were Harry and Sadie meet Ron, Hermione, Ginny, etcetera. I have to admit this chapter does seem a bit confusing but I'll try to make up for it in later chapters. I still need a better title for this story if you have one feel free to tell me!:)Oh and review please I haven't got any reviews on this story and I'm feeling really sad about it.:'( This is my first written story ever though so please! Review review review! Or I might just give up on this story.


	3. Hogwarts Express

**Chapter Three**

**Ok well this story is mostly gonna be in Sadie's Pov! Just wanted to let you guys know.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter! I only the character Sadie and most of the plot. But since it is based off of the Harry Potter series and movies, I will try to make events similar to how they really happened. Sometimes pulling in direct quotes from the books or movies.**

**Sadie's Pov**

As soon as I stepped into Platform Nine and Three Quarters I was knocked over by a boy about my age chasing after a toad.

"Trevor! WAIT! Uh sorry." He briefly said before he resumed chasing after the little green creature. I stood up and brushed myself off. Well that was not a very good first impression. I instantly forgot what I had previously thought when I finally took in the sight before me. The Hogwarts Express was a big, scarlet steam engine. It was amazing! The air around me was filled with strange and familiar sounds. Owls were fluttering their wings. People were laughing. Little kids flew around on little broomsticks. Older kids and adults were showing off their magic skills. Everyone seemed so happy. I put a grin on my face and decided to start looking for Harry.

"Hey Sadie over here!" I started walking in the general direction of his voice. Before long I found Harry with a big family all with bright red hair. Harry introduced me to them. There was Percy, Fred and George(they were twins), Ron(who was a first year just like us), and Ginny(the only girl and she was a year younger than us). The woman they were with was their mother, Molly Weasley. They seemed like really good people. Fred and George were hilarious! Percy acted kinda stuck up though. Ron was alright. It seemed Ginny had developed a little crush on Harry according to the light blush on her face.

"Hello dear it's a pleasure to meet you. Harry's been telling us how you two are best friends. I hope you two and Ron will get along at Hogwarts. If you ever need anything don't hesitate to ask Ron to owl me."

"Thanks you so much ma'am! And the pleasure is all mine." I replied. I really liked Mrs. Weasley she was very kind. It was 7 minutes till 11:00 so me and Harry quickly said goodbye to Ginny and Mrs. Weasley. We grabbed our stuff off the trolley and stepped into the train with Snow following behind us. It didn't take us too long to find an empty compartment. After putting our luggage in the shelf on top of us we sat down tiredly. Snow climbed into my lap and I scratched her behind the ears. The train signaled that there was five minutes left before the Hogwarts Express was leaving.

"So Harry, care to explain why every person we passed on the way here either exclaimed 'Blimey it's Harry Potter' or glared at me and said 'What's she doing with _the _Harry Potter?" Harry laughed nervously.

"Uh well I'll just come straight out and say this but my mother and father were killed by this Dark wizard named Voldemort when I was one. He tried to kill me but for some reason he failed and the curse ended up destroying him instead. You know my scar? It was from that killing curse that he cast at me. According to Hagrid I'm the only person that has ever survived that curse. And now everyone thinks I'm some sort of hero." He ended miserably. Well who could blame the boy? Sure it was great that he was alive, but to him it was unfair that his parents had to die.

"Wow, no wonder you didn't want to talk about it. Well if it makes you feel any better Arabella just told me that my parents are dead too. Yeah turns out Mum is actually my aunt/godmother. And she knew my parents but refuses to tell me what there names are or anything about them at all." I finished kind of bitterly. Hey I had every right to be bitter! So don't judge. Harry looked at me in astonishment. I have never ever sounded that bitter before in my life. That was usually Harry's job particularly when he was talking about Dudley or Uncle Vernon. Harry was rescued from having to come up with something to say when Ron appeared in the doorway.

"Pardon me, do you mind? Everywhere else is full."

"Not at all." Harry and I replied at the same time. We glared at each other until I started giggling. Ron looked in between the both of us with an awestruck look on his face.

"Blimey I can't believe that you're really_ the_ Harry Potter!" Ron said as he sat down next to Harry. I was sitting across from them. Harry and Ron chatted while I just looked out the window and watched the passing by scenery. I touched the silver heart-shaped locket around my neck. This had belonged to my mother. Whoever she was. What exactly happened to my birth parents? Ron started telling us about this wizard sport called quidditch and Harry and I listened to him with interest.

"Anything off the trolley, dearies?" A witch pushing a tea trolley asked. Ron shook his head and looked down at his homemade sandwich. Harry noticed the longing look on Ron's face.

"We'll take a bit of everything, please." Harry brought out a fistful of coins from his pocket. Probably some of the money his parents left him. Harry got the treats and spread them out to see what they were. Ron named all of them for us. There were chocolate frogs, pumpkin pasties, Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans, cauldron cakes, peppermint toads, and many others. Harry and I tried a bit of everything it being our first time. Ron stuck to the chocolate frogs saying he collected the cards. Every time he opened a pack and the frog jumped out, Snow would pounce on it. Causing a round a giggles from me and snickers from Harry as Ron tried to take the frog from her paws.

Ron told us about him being the second youngest in a family of six kids. Besides Percy, Ginny, Fred, and George, Ron had two other brothers named Bill and Charlie. Charlie worked with dragons and Bill worked with Gringotts something to do with breaking curses in Egypt I think. Ron's father, Arthur Weasley, worked at the Ministry of Magic and was obsessed with Muggle things. He admitted that his family was poor so most of his things were secondhand.

"What about you Sadie? Sorry I didn't ask earlier, I know about Harry him being who he is and all, but I don't know anything about you? How do you and Harry know each other? Wow I don't even know your last name!"

"Well, my name is Sadie Emily Evans. Or so that's what my mum told me. My mum's name is Arabella Figg. She's a squib. She isn't my real mother though. My parents died when I was one. I don't know how they died or do I even know who they are Mum never told me. All she said was the they were both wizards. Mum raised me without me knowing about magic, so basically I grew up like a muggle. Harry's my neighbor. My mum kinda took care of him when we were growing up and that's how we became best friends. We also went to muggle school together. Everyone thought we were weird, so we didn't have any friends but each other. I was incredibly happy when I found out about Hogwarts and Mum finally told me about the wizarding world. I guess it was because I could finally fit in. And I guess that's pretty much all there is to my life nothing special really. Oh but me and Harry do have the same birthday!" I ended a little randomly. Ron appeared as if he didn't really know what to say. I just shrugged and gazed out the window again. Ron started telling us jokes Fred and George had told them and I have to admit most of them were really funny. Maybe I'll make friends with the twins when I get to school.

"Oh Ron I've been meaning to ask, is that a rat your holding?" Harry was right Ron was holding a rat. How could I not have noticed the whole time? I put Snow in her cage just in case she decided to pounce on that too.

"Yeah this is Scabbers. He used to belong to Percy, but now he's mine. He doesn't really do anything though. Sad right?" Just then a girl with bushy brown hair came to the door. She glanced around our compartment. It looked like she was searching for something. Eventually she realized that there were actual _people_ in the compartment(note the sarcasm)!

"Oh hello. Have any of you seen a toad called Trevor? A boy named Neville Longbottom lost him." She announced. Oh so that's the name of the boy that knocked me over at the station. The three of us shook our heads.

"Sorry, I'm being rude. My name is Hermione Granger. And you all are?" Hermione sent a small smile in my direction. She seemed nice if not just a tad bit haughty.

"I'm Sadie Evans. And those two are Harry Potter and Ron Weasley. We're in our first year. How about you? Hermione stared at Harry with wide eyes.

"So it's true! You're Harry Potter! I've read all about you! It's a pleasure to meet you all. I'm in my first year also. I've read all about magic and Hogwarts. I'm a Muggleborn you see. My parents are dentists, but I can do a few simple spells already. Here I'll show you." She took out her wand and moved into our compartment. Her wand was pointed at Harry's taped together glasses.

"_Reparo. _Better isn't it?" Harry's glasses had been instantly fixed. Wow, that was a handy spell. I should ask her to teach me it sometime.

"Well, you all should change into your uniform and robes. I expect we'll be arriving soon." After that she left. Hmm maybe I'll talk to her at Hogwarts. I didn't really have that many girl friends. Or that many friends at all for that matter.

"Hermione is probably right, I'm gonna go change." I grabbed my uniform which had conveniently been on top of my trunk. Snow was asleep in her cage. Harry and Ron took out their uniforms and I assumed they would just change in there considering they're both guys. I walked into the hallway looking for the changing rooms. It was close by just a few compartments to the right. I went in and the room was really big with floor to ceiling mirrors on one side and changing stalls on the other. There wasn't anyone in there but me.

I went into an empty stall and changed from my jumper, t-shirt, and jeans into the Hogwarts uniform. For girls, it was a gray, white, or black cardigan or sweater(either long or short sleeve depending on the season) on top of a white short sleeve button up blouse with a collar. And a matching gray skirt that went to about mid-thigh. On top of that both boys and girls were required to wear black robes with the Hogwarts coat of arms on the pocket. We also had to wear a tie. At the moment mine was midnight blue because that was my favorite color, but when we are sorted into our houses we are expected to wear our house colors. Guys wore white button up shirts and gray, black, or white jumpers or vests on top(again it depends on the time of year) with black trousers.

I stuffed my regular clothes into the big shoulder bag I had taken with me. Sitting down on the chair that was in the changing room, I pulled on my gray kneesocks and slipped into my black flats. After making sure all my other belongings were safely in my bad I went outside to look at myself in the mirror. Strands of my auburn hair had escaped from my ponytail. I took the ribbon out and let most of my hair just hang loose. I clipped up my bangs with a blue bow clip. Little waves had formed in my hair from being tied up all day. I tucked my locket into my sweater so no one could see it. I don't know why I did that, I guess I just didn't want people staring at it or touching it because it was the only thing I had of my mother's.

When I got back from the changing room I saw that Ron and Harry had already changed into their uniforms. The sky had become dark sometime while I was gone. I had already put my stuff away and sat down before I realized that my two friends were gaping at me. What was wrong? Did I do something weird? Was my tie done wrong or something.

"Blimey! Sadie you look like..a..a girl!" I narrowed my eyes at him. Ok so what if I was wearing jeans and a t-shirt earlier? How could he possibly miss the fact that I was a girl? I mean I had really long hair and...wait does that mean he thinks I look like a boy? I thought I looked nice in the school uniform but I guess not...

"Gee thanks Ron but if you hadn't known I _am_ a girl!" I crossed my arms and decided to ignore them for the remainder of the trip. Ron's face became really red and he began furiously skaking his head. Harry looked a little embarrassed.

"Sadie, Ron didn't mean it that way! All he meant was that you look...different in a skirt and your hair down. In a good way! Even I haven't seen you in a skirt since you were 5 years old! You look nice. We're sorry if we hurt your feelings." Ron nodded in agreement. I was completely shocked. Well I wasn't expecting that. Of course the few friends Mum had introduced me to had said that I was pretty but I never believed them. Adults always said things like that. But never in the 5 some years I had known Harry had he complimented me on my looks. It felt rather good having a guy saying it for once. Well two guys really if I include Ron which I guess I should. They were officially forgiven. I gave them a big smile.

"Aww you guys are sweet! I forgive you. You guys don't look half bad in your uniforms either." Suddenly the train stopped, It looked like we had arrived at Hogwarts. The three of us beamed at each other before getting of the train.

xxxxxxxx

**Harry's Pov**

"Firs' years! Firs' years gather 'round!" I heard a big booming voice say. It sounded oddly familiar...

"Hagrid!" Sadie and Ron looked curiously at him. We walked over to where he was standing near a row of boats.

"Harry! How are yeh doin? Oh hey yer a Weasley aren't yeh? What's yer name? I used to know yeh mum and dad. How's yer brother Charlie bin? I liked him a lot I did, real great with animals." Ron introduced himself and said that Charlie was doing fine. Sadie was just standing there looking at their little exchange shyly.

"Oh an' you must be the best friend Harry's bin talkin' bout? Sadie Evans, righ'? You an' yeh mum are righ' angels takin' care of Harry all the time. I'm Rubeus Hagrid yeh can just call me Hagrid, everyone does. " Sadie smiled at him and said it was a pleasure to meet him. They started talking about the animals that could be found in the Dark Forest whatever that was.

"Uh Hagrid? I think we should go now." Seeing all the other first years getting into little boats.

"Er righ' yeh are Harry. Here 'ow bout you three ride with me?" Hagrid led us to his boat. When the last person got into a boat, the boats started moving across the lake. I looked up and saw...woahh...it was Hogwarts! Hogwarts was this huge lit up castle. It looked really bright in the dark night. There were towers, battlements, and a few balconies. Hundreds of windows were lighted from the inside. At first glance it was a little scary but if you looked closely you could see it was actually quite beautiful.

"Bloody-"

"Hell..." I finished for her. Ron, Sadie, and I continued to stare wide-eyed at the enormous school before us. How are we going to find our way to our classes in that gigantic castle? We finally got out of our boat and followed Hagrid into Hogwarts with the rest of the first years.

xxChapterThreexx

Ok well I planned for this chapter and the next to be one whole chapter but it was a little too long so I decided to split it. Opinions on this chapter or the other chapters? Really people stop being lazy! This story hasn't got a single review yet...Next chapter will begin with Harry's Pov. And this story isn't really going to get interesting into around their 3rd year so I'll try to keep this first year and second year short, only writing the most important things. Kay well hoped you enjoyed this chapter. Chapter four will be added tomorrow. Bye!


	4. Hoggy Warty Hogwarts!

**Chapter 4**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter even though I really wish I did.**

**Harry's Pov**

Hagrid led us threw a series of complicated looking hallways before we finally got to a staircase leading up to a large set of doors. A stern looking witch was waiting for us. She was tall and her black hair done neatly in a knot. Her robes were emerald green.

"The firs' years, Professor McGonagall."

"Thank you, Hagrid. You may go, I will take them from here." After nodding to Professor McGonagall, Hagrid winked at Sadie, Ron, and I. Then he disappeared through the big gold doors.

"Welcome to your first year at Hogwarts. The start-of-term feast will begin shortly in the Great Hall located behind these doors. But before you are to sit down and eat you must be sorted into your houses." She explained that our houses would pratically be our families while we were at Hogwarts. There were four houses: Gryffindor, Slytherin, Ravenclaw, and Hufflepuff. Throughout the year you could earn or lose points for your house and in the end the house with the most points earns this thing called the House Cup. According to the Professor it was a huge honor.

"The Sorting Ceremony will momentarily. I will return when we are ready for you. Please wait quietly." Then the professor left us alone. Sadie poked me in the shoulder and shot me a look like something was going to happen. I was about to ask her what house she wanted to be in when a voice interrupted me.

"So the rumors are true then. The famous Harry Potter has come to Hogwarts." A boy with platinum blonde hair stated in amazement. He looked familiar. Oh right he was that one boy at Madam Malkins. There were two big guys standing on either side of him.

"Oh sorry, where are my manners? These two are Crabbe and Goyle." He said pointing to the two goon looking fellas by side. "I'm Malfoy. Draco Malfoy." Ron and Sadie started snickering beside me.

"Think my name's funny do you? No need to ask who you are red hair, freckles, and secondhand robes, you're obviously a Weasley. But I don't think I've met you before." He said to Sadie. A glint of interest sparked in his eyes before returning to cold indifference. I could see that Ron's face had turned completely red in embarrassment. That Malfoy kid was a pain in the arse! I watched patiently wondering how Sadie was going to handle this.

"The name's Bond. James Bond." She replied with a smirk. So that's why she was laughing! Now that I think about it Malfoy's self introduction was pretty similar. All the Muggleborns bursted out laughing, finally seeing the connection. Even Hermione looked amused. The others just stood there looking dumbfounded or nervously laughed along. But the best thing was the look on Malfoy's face! He looked utterly uncomfortable not quite getting that Sadie has just made fun of him. Priceless. I gave Sadie a quick high-five before she turned back to Malfoy.

"Wait, you don't get it do you?" Her eyes widened in mock surprise.

"You must be dim to not know that James Bond is a character in a movie. Did you really think that was my name? My name's Sadie Evans and it is so _not _a pleasure to meet you." That earned her a round of applause from most of the first years. She even did a little bow. I could hear Malfoy muttering something, but afterwards regained his composure and ignored Sadie. He then turned back to me.

"I'll give you one last chance, Potter. You don't want to be making friends with the wrong sort like Weasley. I can help you out there." He said as he offered his hand to me. I looked at it in disgust.

"I think," I glared at him and each of his bodyguards in turn, "I can tell the wrong sort for myself thanks." Malfoy gave me and Ron one last sneer then walking away. Oddly enough he left out Sadie.

"You better watch it, Potter." The one I assumed was Goyle said before following his friend. Ron gave me two thumbs up and Sadie playfully winked at me. I mouthed a quick thank you to them.

"Alright, settle down. The Sorting Ceremony is about to begin." Professor McGonagall ushered us through the open doorway into the Great Hall.

xxxxxxxx

**Sadie's Pov**

The Great Hall was amazing! It was even better seeing it in real life than reading about it in Hogwarts: A History. The ceiling looked exactly like the sky outside! There were candles and 3 big crystal chandeliers floating in the air. Professor McGonagall led us to a hat resting on a stool in front of what I guessed was the Head Table considering all the people seated behind it were adults. We were told to line up and face the rest of the students sitting at four long tables. I grabbed Harry's hand nervously. All eyes were on us first years, it was a little intimidating being watched by so many people.

"When I call out you name, you will put on the hat and sit on the stool to be sorted. Afterwards you are to sit at your house table." Um ok how was a hat going to decide what house we were going to be in? My question was answered when the first person was called.

"Abbott, Hannah." I looked intently at the hat on the girl's head wondering what was going to happen. It looked like it was...thinking? I must be going mad.

"HUFFLEPUFF!" The hat called out. Ok so the hat could talk and think. No big deal right?*gulp* Each time a student was put into a house, that house cheered really loudly. Terry Boot and Michael Corner got into Ravenclaw. When the first Gryffindor, Lavender Brown, was called the table on the far left erupted in cheers. Millicent Bulstrode was the first Slytherin causing a fierce round of applause from one of the table. Crabbe was also put in Slytherin.

I realized that I was gripping onto Harry's hand really tightly, so I relaxed my hand a little. He gave me a comforting smile and I lost some of my anxiety. Fred and George were both sitting at the Gryffindor table they each gave me a wink when I caught their eye. I quickly waved to them.

"Evans, Sadie?" Oh no. It was my turn already? I completely froze. Harry seemed to realize my dilemma, so he squeezed my hand before pushing me forward. I stumbled the few extra steps to the stool. Professor McGonagall handed me the Sorting Hat and I accepted it. I sat down on the stool and pulled the hat on. It was really big and reached all the way to my chin, hiding my face.

_"Hmmm Ms. Evans huh? Well quite a lot you've got going on up here. Honestly I've never seen another wizard like you. You would do amazing in any of the houses. Your bravery and loyalty would make you fit right in Gryffindor. Your intelligence and willingness to learn would earn you respect in Ravenclaw. Your ambition and thirst to prove yourself would surely be a nice addition to Slytherin. And Hufflepuff would surely take you in with eagerness if you choose that you want that house."_

_"Are you saying that I can choose what house I want to be in?"_ I had gotten over the fact that I was talking to a hat. Gryffindor I thought, please let me be in Gryffindor.

_"Well if that's what you want dearie. You are destined for amazing things and surely you will achieve those things in..._GRYFFINDOR!" The last part was said out loud. Professor McGonagall positively beamed at me when I passed by on my way to the Gryffindor table. Everyone said welcome to me or high-fived me. I sat down in between Fred and George who both gave me a big hug. Yup I can see the beginning of a beautiful friendship.

"Blimey, I think that was the longest time the Sorting Hat ever spent on any student! What did you two talk about in there?" I just shrugged and payed attention to the Sorting. Hermione had gotten into Gryffindor! She sat on the other side of Fred and we exchanged congratulations. The M's were starting to be called. That arrogant(excuse my language) arsehole Malfoy was up next. Ugh that annoying little smirk of his. Honestly I have never met someone so full of themselves in my life! As soon as the hat touched his head, it screamed, "SLYTHERIN!" Thank goodness I wasn't put in that house, the whole lot looked worse than Harry's aunt, uncle, and Dudley put together times a million!

It was almost Harry's turn. There was a girl before him named Pansy Parkinson. Well her hair was a nice color and she _could_ be a really nice person on the inside...

"Hey is it just me or does Parkinson's face looks like a pug's?" Oh. My. God. Hermione, you could be my twin! That was exactly what I was thinking! I told her about what I thought and she agreed wholeheartedly.

"Potter, Harry." It was finally Harry's turn. I waited anxiously for the hat to announce what house he was gonna be in. Anything but Slytherin, anything but Slytherin. Although I would prefer if my best friend was in the same house as me...

"...well better be GRYFFINDOR!" Hooray! I joined in with everyone as they sang "We got Potter oh yes we got Potter!" And after that Ron also got into Gryffindor! But according to George that wasn't a big deal considering every Weasley that ever lived had gotten into Gryffindor. Harry and Ron sat directly across from us and we all congratulated them. When the last person Zabini, Blaise was put into Slytherin, the Headmaster, Albus Dumbledore, stood up.

"Welcome to our new students and welcome back to the returning. A few words before we begin eating and they are: Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak!. Thank you." Right when he finished the sentence and sat back down, food magically appeared on our table. There was so many things to choose from. Everything looked so delicious.

There was lamb chops, fried tomatos, pork chops, beef stew, shepherd pies, roast beef, fried chicken, ham sandwiches, steak and kidney pudding, sausages, carrots, Yorkshire pudding, chips, mashed and baked potatoes with gravy, and oh so much more. Suddenly I was very hungry. I tried everything I could only taking a little time to drain each dish down with pumpkin juice before going on to the next. When I thought I couldn't possibly eat anymore, the main courses disappeared and the dessert came. I mean who in their right mind would turn down apple pies, chocolate eclairs, custard tarts, jam doughnuts, mint humbugs, rice pudding, strawberries, treacle tart, trifle, or, my personal favorite, homemade strawberry ice cream!

Hermione and I talked about what classes we thought were going to be easy or hard. We both agreed that all the classes seemed really simple considering we had both read all our course books beforehand. Hermione also told me(rather shyly) that she thought my little James Bond joke earlier was funny. Harry and Ron filled Fred and George in on what happened with Malfoy before the Sorting. They agreed that Malfoy was a stuck up jerk.

About an hour later most people were done and were just chatting. The food once again disappeared and Professor Dumbledore stood up.

"Before we begin singing our school song, I have been reminded by Mr. Filch, our caretaker, to tell you that the forests on the ground are forbidden to all students unless they have a teacher's permission. Magic is not allowed in the corridors between lessons, if you are caught you will be given detention or deducted points. Also the third floor corridor is off limits to anyone who does not wish to die a most painful death. Now let is begin our school song!" Dumbledore waved his wand and a ribbon appeared in midair and formed the lyrics to the Hogwarts song. Everyone began singing along, but everyone was singing in different tunes and tempos!

_Hogwarts, Hogwarts  
Hoggy Warty Hogwarts  
Teach us something, please,  
Whether we be old and bald  
Or young with scabby knees,  
Our heads can do with filling,  
With some interesting stuff,  
For now they're bare and full of air,  
Dead flies and bits of fluff,  
So teach us something worth knowing,  
Bring back what we've forgot,  
Just do you best, we'll do the rest,  
And learn until our brains all rot._

George, Fred, and I had really gotten into it. We had our arms around eachothers shoulders and were swaying as we sang. At last, we were the only ones still singing to a very slow funeral march. When we finished Professor Dumbledore raised an eyebrow at us.

"Thank you Mr. Weasley, Mr. Weasley, and Ms. Evans. It is late you all are dismissed. Goodnight." My two new friends said goodnight and went on ahead.

Percy, the prefect for Gryffindor who happened to be Ron, Fred, and George's older brother, showed all the Gryffindor first years the way to the Gryffindor common rooms and dorms. We had to go all the way up to the seventh floor, but the staircases kept changing. If you didn't pay attention you could easily get lost in this big castle. Percy led us to a painting of the Fat Lady. She asked for the password. Yeah around here people in paintings and pictures can talk and walk around to different paintings. Wicked right?

"Caput Draconis. Now you all better remember the password or you'll be stuck outside until someone comes to get you." We walked into the doorway behind the Fat Lady's painting which led to the Gryffindor common room. Since Gryffindors lived in a tower, the common room was a circular shape. There was a big fireplace on one side of the room. The room was filled with scarlet and gold squishy armchairs and worktables. And there were scarlet and gold banners with the Gryffindor lion on them hanging on the walls. If you hadn't guessed by now, Gryffindor colors were(big shock) scarlet and gold. The whole room gave off a really good feeling. In a way it reminded me of home.

"Alright now I'll bet you all are tired. Girl's dorms are to the left guy's on the right. I'll expect you all to be up bright and early tomorrow for your first day of lessons. Breakfast begins at eight and your first class begins at nine. Goodnight." With that Percy left us. I found Ron and Harry to bid them goodnight.

"Night guys." I said stifling a yawn.

"See you tomorrow, Sadie." The guys answered at the same time. I nodded, turned around and followed Hermione upstairs to the first year girl's dorm. There was a plaque on the door that said first year girls in golden letter. In the room were four other girls. They introduced themselves to us.

"Hi I'm Lavender Brown. Pure-blood. You can call me Lav." She giggled. Lavender had curled dirty blonde hair with chocolate brown eyes. She was pretty, but way too girly.

"Parvati Patil. Half-blood. I have a twin sister in Ravenclaw named Padma." This girl had straight dark brown hair, and she, like Lavender, had brown eyes. It seemed like her and Lavender were close considering they were a lot a like.

"Hi I'm Fay Dunbar. Pure-blood. I think quidditch is the greatest sport ever!" I had to agree with her, from what Ron's told me I think quidditch was very amazing. Fay had long brown hair and icy blue eyes. She looked like a typical tomboy. She seemed alright.

"My name's Ashley Evergreen. Muggleborn. Um I think what you said to that Draco boy about James Bond was really funny." I decided I liked her most because honestly all the others were kind of..annoying. Ashley seemed a little shy. She had ginger hair that was about to her shoulders and ocean blue eyes. Me and Hermione had just been nodding and smiling while they introduced themselves but I guess it was our turn now.

"Hello I'm Sadie. Blood status unknown as of right now. I never knew my parents and my adopted mum just told me about magic recently. Hmm what else? Oh Harry Potter is my best friend, we practically grew up together.

"I'm Hermione Granger. I'm also muggleborn like Ashley. It's nice to meet you all, I hope we can get along." Hermione said politely. I think only Ashley heard her though because all the other girls were too busy looking at me in astonishment. Well thinking back on it I guess that wasn't such a good thing to say but well they were gonna find out eventually. One by one, they stopped staring and went back to getting ready for bed.

I realized all my stuff had been transferred up here from the train. My trunk was placed at the foot of my bed. Snow was already fast asleep on the windowseat near my bed. Hermione had the bed next to mine. After taking out my clothes from my trunk, I went into the bathroom and changed into shorts and an oversized t-shirt. Then I brushed my teeth. Once I put my uniform out for next day, I put my locket on the nightstand to the right side of my bed.

"Night all!"

"Goodnight!" They chorused. I pulled the curtains up around my bed and snuggled under the covers. I closed my eyes and sleep find me instantly.

xxChapterFourxx

Ok there were a lot of direct quotes and slightly altered scenes from the book or movie in this chapter. I also added the character Ashley Evergreen because well I felt like it.:D Hope you all enjoyed it. Please tell me if I made any mistakes so I can fix it. And reviews are always welcome! Next chapter will come out today, tomorrow, or Monday.


	5. The Wonderful Beginning of My First Day

**Chapter 5 **

**Disclaimer: Alright so by now you probably already know that I don't own Harry Potter.**

**Sadie's Pov**

Bright sunlight streamed into my face. I thought I closed the curtains last night?

"Wake up, Sadie! Wake up!" Hermione yelled in my ear. As annoying as that was I just rolled over to the other side of my bed and kept my eyes firmly closed.

"Five more minutes." I muttered still half asleep.

"Ok, but you're gonna miss breakfast and lunch isn't until one!" Now Ashley had to get in on it too?

"Fine, I'm up." I sluggishly made my way to the bathroom bringing my uniform with me. Usually a cold shower woke me right up and today was no different. After brushing my teeth and blow drying my hair with a blowdryer I found in one of the cabinets, I went back into the bedroom feeling much better. Someone had left a gold and scarlet tie on my bedpost and I traded it with the blue one that I was currently wearing. Then I brushed all the tangles out of my hair. I didn't feel like doing anything with it so I just tucked some of it behind my ears.

Ashley was sitting on her bed reading a book. Hermione was probably waiting in the common room. I stuffed my wand into my pocket and grabbed my book bag filled with parchment, a quill, and a bottle of ink. Since we hadn't gotten our class schedules yet we weren't required to bring books today.

"Ok I'm done let's go." Ashley looked up from the book she was reading. Her hair was done in a low ponytail.

"Wow you look really pretty! No wonder all the guys were looking at you yesterday at the feast. You totally pull off the whole cute-school-girl image." I blushed bright pink. She has got to be kidding. I mean really why would guys be looking at _me_? They probably all think I'm mental or will think that as soon as they get to know me.

"Thanks but I really doubt it. They were probably looking at _you, _Ashley!" I teased her, but she just rolled her eyes and reached past me to get her book bag. It looked like the other girls had already left even though breakfast only started 20 minutes ago. Ashley and I ran down the stairs into the Gryffindor common room.

"Hi you two. What took you so long?" Hermione demanded as she saw us come into the room.

"Come on let's just go get some breakfast. We still have to get our timetables too!" The three of us went out the portrait hole and headed for the Great Hall which was all the way on the ground floor. After nearly getting stuck on a vanishing step twice, we made it to the Great Hall. I found Harry and Ron and sat next to them. Hermione sat across from me and Ashley went to go sit with Fay.

"Morning guys! How'd you guys sleep?" I asked while reaching for the toast and jam.

"Morning to you too Sadie! And I guess alright." Ron was too busy stuffing his face with bacon and eggs to reply. I had just taken a bite out of my toast when Professor McGonagall came up to us.

"Hello Ms. Evans, , Ms. Granger, and Mr. Weasley. Welcome to Gryffindor, I am your head of house and Transfiguration teacher. Here are your timetables. I hope to see you all in first period today." Then she went to hand out timetables to the rest of the Gryffindors. I looked at what it said my first period was going to be. Well look at that, our first class today was Transfiguration! Hermione, Harry, Ron, and I compared schedules and it turned out we had all our classes together. For today we had Transfiguration, History of Magic, break, double Potions, lunch, Herbology, and finally Flying lessons. Unfortunately, we also shared all our classes with the first year Slytherins. We all decided that we should probably start walking to Transfiguration early so that even if we get lost we could probably make it on time.

Even though we got lost twice and Peeves the Poltergeist showed up and started throwing books at us, we managed to find the Transfiguration classroom five minutes before class started. We were completely out of breath but at least we made it. Hermione and I sat next to each other near the front of the classroom. Harry and Ron sat behind us. When 9:00 am came there was still no sign of Professor McGonagall, but on her desk was a gray cat with markings around it's eyes. The markings kinda looked like spectacles...Woah that was cool! The cat was actually our professor!

"Transfiguration is some of the most complex and dangerous magic you will learn at Hogwarts. Anyone messing around in my class will leave and not come back. You have been warned." After that, she gave everyone each a match which we were to turn into a needle. It was surprisingly easy. I had got it on the first try. This was definitely going to be a good year if all the other classes were going to be this interesting. A few minutes later, Hermione was also able to turn her match into a needle. Earning us both twenty points for Gryffindor and dirty looks from the Slytherins. Particularly that one Parkinson girl. She and her little gang of Slytherins confronted me and Hermione in an empty hallway after class while we were on our way to History. Harry and Ron had already gone ahead of us, so they didn't know what was going on.

"You two think you're all that just because you're the only ones that could change that stupid match into a needle don't you? Well hate to break it to you but the both of you are insufferable know-it-alls! I mean you, Granger, are a filthy little mudblood and Evans you're just a little wannabe that claims she's best friends with Harry Potter to gain attention. HAH! All three of you are bloody pathetic!" She sneered at us while her clique just laughed and told her how right she was. Hermione was close to tears. My vision turned red. Nobody has the right to call my friends pathetic! I wanted revenge. Out of nowhere a spell appeared in my head. I didn't know what it did or where it came from, but I took out my wand and pointed it at Parkinson and her friends anyways. I shouted the spell before they could even react.

"_Furnunculus!"_ Huge boils the size of quarters appeared all over their skin. They screamed when they realized what had happened to them. The boils were growing at an amazing rate in a few minutes they would be totally unrecognizable.

"_No one,_ and I mean _no one_ insults my friends, Parkinson." While glaring daggers at me, she and her friends started running towards the hospital wing.

"YOU'LL PAY FOR THIS EVANS!" Yeah right I thought as I wiped their memories of the last ten minutes with another spell that magically appeared in my head. It was funny watching them realize that they were covered in boils again, but luckily for me this time they couldn't remember who caused it.

"Oh crap! Hermione we're late for class! Run!" Hermione stopped gaping at me and started running full speed toward the History of Magic classroom. We burst into class breathing heavily. The whole class, who had been fast asleep until then, jumped and turned to look at us. The teacher, a ghost named Professor Binns, didn't even notice that we were a full half hour late. Or rather he didn't notice us at all. The two of us quickly found empty seats at the back of the class and slipped into them. The rest of the class either went back to sleep or started talking to friends. I suddenly realized that I was immensely drained.

"Hey Sadie? Th-thanks..for you know defending me back there. That was amazing what you did. How do you even know how to do those spells?" Hermione whispered to me. I was going to tell her that I didn't know but my eyelids couldn't managed to stay open anymore. I heard someone yelling my name a few times as I fell to the floor, but then I faded into the blackness.

xxChapterFivexx

Hey guys! Sorry for the short chapter. I seem to be having a bit of writer's block, but I tried my best to write this little chapter for you. It's probably not that good though, sorry! Anyways, I'm going to be away tomorrow so I wanted to put this chapter up early. On Monday I will for sure have a new chapter up and it will be much longer too. Reviews are always loved. Bye!:)


	6. The Gryffindor Princess

**Chapter 6 **

**Sadie's Pov**

_A blur of scenes passed by as if it were a movie in fast forward. I couldn't make out clearly what was happening in each one. Just little snippets like a troll, the sound of evil laughter, and the someone feeling excruciating pain. Then, a voice ,whether a man's or woman's I wasn't sure, spoke to me._  
_"No Sadie, I don't believe it is quite time yet for you to see this._

My eyes flew open in surprise, but quickly closed because of the sudden brightness.

"Madam Pomfrey! She just opened her eyes!" Hermione? I cautiously opened my eyes again to see three pairs of worried eyes staring down at me. Madam Pomfrey, the school nurse, walked over to me. I was lying on a small bed with white sheets in the Hospital Wing. Why was I even here? I checked my body for any injuries, there were none.

"How are you feeling Ms. Evans? Ms. Granger, Mr. Potter, and Mr. Weasley were really worried about you when they brought you in. Said you had fainted during Professor Binns' class." Hermione, Harry, and Ron waited somewhat anxiously for me to respond. I still didn't really know what had happenned. All I remember was feeling sleepy in class and then I heard someone telling me that it wasn't time yet or something.

"Um I feel fine actually. Did I really faint? All I remember was feeling really tired and waking up here. How long was I out for?"

"Yeah Sadie, you really did faint. Hermione was screaming your name and Professor Binns let us take you here. You've been unconscious for a little over thirty minutes. Are you really ok? You looked a bit peaky." I nodded at Harry and started getting off of the bed. Ron and Harry rushed to grab my hand so I wouldn't fall(even though I wouldn't have anyways).

"Well if you're really alright then you can go, but if you feel even the slightest bit unwell, don't hesitate to tell one of your friends to bring you back here." It was 11:05 which meant that we were on break and had ten minutes before our next class. The perfect amount of time for your best friends to ask you every variation of the question "Are you ok?"

"Guys! Even though it is really flattering having you all worry about me, I feel absolutely fine. So you can stop ok?" They reluctantly agreed to stop, but then Hermione gasped.

"Pansy! Sadie remember what you did to her and her friends? That must be why you fainted! There is no way that a first year could do that spell to that many people without losing a lot of energy."

"Actually, I used two spells. The second one was to erase their memory of what happened. Which reminds me, weird how we didn't see them in the Hospital wing huh?" Hermione looked utterly shocked. Ron and Harry looked completely confused considering the fact that they were in class when me and Pansy had our little...argument.

"Mind telling us what happened with Parkinson that made you guys late to class?" Ron questioned. Hermione filled him and Harry in as we made our way down to the dungeons for double Potions. Along the way we met up with some people that were there when I passed out. Dean Thomas, Seamus Finnigan, Lavender, and Parvati all asked if I was feeling better. They were all from Gryffindor, not like I expected any of the Slytherins to ask. I told them absentmindedly that I was feeling much better. They probably noticed how distant I sounded so they ended up walking me to class just in case. I don't think I could possibly be more confused then I was right now. One minute I was cursing Pansy and her minions with spells that I had never even heard before and the next I was unconscious and dreaming about..well I still wasn't exactly sure what I had dreamed of.

"It looks like the Gryffindor Princess has arrived and with her band of loyal followers too. How sweet. Tell me Evans what happened during class? Was it because you needed a break from being such a teacher's pet? Or was it because you saw your face in the mirror for the first time? Actually forget what I said. Your not a princess you're just a worthless little Gryffindor who never knew her parents and has to pretend to faint too gain attention!"

Malfoy said with an arrogant smirk on his face. His fellow Slytherins were sneering haughtily in the background. How did he find out about my parents? The only people I told were all Gryffindors and they wouldn't tell anyone, would they? I was so put out. This on top of everything else that happened today was enough to make me want to cry. Oh not because of what Malfoy said though, honestly I couldn't care less about what he or the Slytherins thought of me. No, it was the fact that I really didn't know who my parents are. Harry, being the person who knew me better than anyone, realized that I couldn't possibly reply in the state that I was in, so he took it upon himself to set Malfoy straight for me.

"You know what Malfoy? Sod off! No one here cares what you have to say about Sadie, she's a better person then you'll ever be!" Harry retorted. He looked really angry. The other Gryffindors nodded there heads in agreement. I shot them an appreciative smile and quickly wiped the few tears on my face. Before Malfoy or any of his friends had the chance to reply, a man appeared out of nowhere and gestured for us to go into the Potions classroom.

"In." The man had greasy black hair and a hooked nose. His face looked as if he would rather be anywhere but here. We quickly went into the classroom afraid of what would happen if we didn't listen to him. The Potions classroom was in a dungeon. There was very little lighting all of which came from little candles from different places around the room. The Gryffindors all sat on the right side of class. The desks were in pairs so I sat with Hermione near the front. Harry and Ron were directly behind us. While the others were still getting seated, Harry leaned forward and whispered in my ear.

"That's Professor Snape. He's the one that was glaring at me during the feast yesterday and caused my scar to hurt!" I looked at Harry in surprise. Why hadn't he told me this sooner? Hermione nudged me to tell me to look back at the front of class. Professor Snape looked around the class. He seemed rather disappointed, but when his gaze reached me, his eyes widened slightly for about a second.

"You are here to learn the subtle science and direct art of potion-making. As there is little foolish wand-waving here, many of you will hardly believe this is magic. I don't expect you will really understand the beauty of the softly simmering cauldron with its shimmering fumes, the delicate power of liquids that creep through human veins, bewitching the mind, ensnaring the senses... I can teach you how to bottle fame, brew glory, even put a stopper in death - if you aren't as big a bunch of dunderheads as I usually have to teach." Then the Professor quickly turned around to face Harry.

"Mr. Potter, our new celebrity, tell me what would I get if added powdered root of ashpodel to an infusion of wormwood?" It looked like Harry had no idea what to say because his face had turned red in embarassment, so I raised my hand to answer for him. I could see Hermione doing the same next to me.

"You don't know? Then... I presume you know considering your hand is raised."

"It would create a very powerful sleeping potion known as the Draught of Living Death." Snape nodded in satisfaction at my answer.

"Good Ms. Evans. Let's try again, where, , would you look if I asked you to find me a bezoar?" I didn't raise my hand this time deciding that Hermione should have a turn because Harry couldn't possibly know any of this yet. The only reason I knew is because Mum made me read all my coursebooks beforehand because she didn't want me to be behind in class. Odd how Professor Snape kept asking Harry even though it was clear that he didn't have a clue as to what the answer was.

"Ms. Evans mind telling the class?" I was shocked my hand wasn't even raised and he still called on me. Hermione looked really disappointed.

"Um Professor? I think Hermione really wanted to answer that question." Everybody looked at me. Did I really just talk back to a teacher? Even more surprising, he didn't even seem mad! He actually agreed with me!

"Very well then. Ms. Granger?"

"In the stomach of a goat, Sir." Professor Snape gave her a curt nod and once again turned to Harry.

"This is your last chance, Mr. Potter, to prove to me that you are in fact worthy of recognition. What is the difference between monkshood and wolfsbane?" Harry's face turned even redder.

"They are the same thing, Professor." I answered quickly. Oh no what had I done? I hadn't even been called on or raised my hand. He was going to give me detention for talking out I'm sure of it.

"Correct again, Ms. Evans. Perhaps you wouldn't mind tutoring your housemate, Mr. Potter. 10 points to Gryffindor for knowing the answers to all the questions." Woah I hadn't gotten detention for speaking out? And I actually earned points for our house? Clearly, I wasn't the only one who was shocked. The entire class was completely silent. I could feel the glares of all of the Slytherins and a few of the Gryffindors on me. All during class, Snape made it fairly obvious that he detested all the Gryffindors, particularly Harry, but not me for some strange reason. He seemed to favor the Slytherins especially Malfoy. After telling us our homework was to write a ten-inch essay on bezoars, we were dismissed to go to lunch.

"Is it just me or is it weird that I'm the only Gryffindor that Snape seems to like?" I asked as we walked into the Entrance Hall.

"No, it's not just you. Fred and George told me that Snape hates Gryffindors and since he's the Head of House for Slytherin he usually always favors them." Ron said while shooting me a quizzical look.

"Well at least he doesn't absolutely hate you like he does me." Harry looked really confused, I mean Snape really didn't have any reason to hate Harry did he? We came to the Great Hall and sat down at our table. A boy with a roundish face and brownish blonde hair came up to us. I recognized him instantly he was in Gryffindor,our year,his name was...

"Oh hey! Your Neville Longbottom right?" Nevill nodded shyly. He cleared his throat before speaking.

"Yeah and your Sadie Evans. I'm in your classes. Sorry about pushing you at the train station yesterday."

"Oh it's fine. Did you find Trevor?" He said that he did and then he asked if he could sit with us.

"Sure you can mate! I'm Ron Weasley. These two are Harry Potter and Hermione Granger." Neville was surprised to see Harry with us(rude right I mean we're cool enough to hang with Harry). We ate and chatted about random things for a while. Then the owl post came. An owl came for me with a letter from Mum.

**Hello Dear,**

**How's your first day of school so far? Have you and Harry made any friends yet? I heard from Professor Dumbledore that you got into Gryffindor! Congratulations sweetie! Oh by the way you should be getting an invitation to come to his office soon to talk about...your past and future. **

**Love,**

**Mum**

Well that's great maybe I could ask the professor about what happened today. Neville got something too, a little package. Inside was a glass ball.

"Oh I know what that is." George remarked. We looked questioningly at him. "It's a remembrall. The air inside turns red when you've forgotten something..." Inside the remembrall the air turned red.

"Well now I know I've forgotten something but I can't remember what I've forgot." Neville said while trying to think of what it was. When lunch was finished, we hurried outside to the greenhouses for Herbology. Professor Sprout gave us an essay on a few plants and fungi and their uses for homework. It was due on Wednesday, two days from now. Finally, it was our last period of the day: Flying. I had been looking forward to this the whole day. Madam Hooch told us to stand on the left side of a broomstick. I was standing between Harry and Ron. Neville was near Hermione who was across from me. Ashley was on the other side of Harry. This was the only class I shared with her all day.

"Afternoon class. Welcome to your first flying lesson." We greeted her in return.

"Alright, put out your right hand palms down on top of your broom. When I blow the whistle yell up and catch the broom in your hand. Ready?" She blew the whistle.

"Up!" The wand jumped right into my waiting fingers. I saw Harry grinning at me, he had the same result. Everyone else was still yelling up but their wands merely twitched around on the ground. Malfoy was the first Slytherin to get his broom to come to him. I could see him looking around with a cocky little smile on his face. Ron was still trying to get his broom up by now he was pretty much yelling at it.

"Up! You stupid broom!" Smack! It hit him right in the face. Harry and I bursted out laughing much to the disapproval of Ron.

"Sorry...it's just..." I couldn't even finish. I managed to get only those four words out in between giggles before I fell on the floor clutching my stomach. After I managed to calm down, Harry lent me a hand to get back up.

"Sorry Ron, but you shouldn't have called the broom stupid." Ron just ignored the both of us and started listening to what Madam Hooch was saying.

"Good. Now mount you brooms. When I say so kick off of the ground hard and hover a few feet off the ground. Then lean forward slightly and touch back down." Then something happened with Neville's broom. He hadn't even done anything and it rose in the air. Higher and higher. Suddenly, he was falling. We heard a sickening crack. I rushed to where he was lying soon followed by Madam Hooch and the class. He was groaning in pain. His hand was bent a weird way, he most likely broke his wrist.

"Broken wrist. Come on let's take you to the Hospital Wing. No a single broom is to be off the ground while I'm gone or you'll be kicked out of Hogwarts faster that you can say 'quidditch'." Madam Hooch began carrying Neville off to the third floor. I saw Malfoy pick something up off of the ground and showed it to his friends, Crabbe and Goyle.

"Did you see his face? Maybe if the oaf had giving this a squeeze, he would've remembered to fall on his fat ass!" He said with the, what I've begun to call, famous Slytherin sneer. His goons laughed dumbly at the cruel joke. The thing he picked off of the ground was Neville's remembrall.

"Draco, you're so funny!" Parkinson complimented him while sighing in a way that she might have thought as dreamily but in reality it was just plain disgusting.

"Shut up, Parkinson. It's not funny!" Parvati said while glaring at her. The two started throwing insults back and forth at each other.

"Give it here, Malfoy." Harry snarled. Malfoy just laughed smugly right in his face.

"No Harry, I actually think he should keep it. Might help him remember his manners if he was ever taught any." I said as I narrowed my eyes waiting for the chance to take back the remembrall for Neville. Malfoy raised an eyebrow.

"Oh Evans of course I'll give this back to Longbottom. He'll just have to find it first!" With that he climbed onto his broom and flew away, taking the glass ball with him.

"How bout the roof!" Harry and I exchanged a look and nodded. We mounted our brooms.

"No way you two! You'll be expelled! And you don't even know how to...fly." Hermione and Ashley said at the same time, but it was too late, we were already in the air.

"I'll get the remembrall and pass it to you!" I told Harry as we were flying closer to Malfoy. Draco's smug look vanished when he saw us coming at him. Apparently, he didn't expect us to actually follow him. He flew towards the castle at break neck speed, but I caught up to him. When he slowed down to check how far we were behind him, I wrestled the ball out of his hands and threw it as hard as I could to Harry. Except that I threw it a little too far.

"HARRY!" I yelled as loud as I could. Fortunately, he already knew what I wanred him to do and he chased after the remembrall. I turned back to Malfoy who was watching Harry fly in amazement. Taking advantage of that, I slapped him. Hard.

"You're a git you know that Malfoy? I would say worse but I don't want to stoop to your level." He just kind of stood there staring at me.

"It's not nice to stare." I said plainly. He seemed to snap out of his temporary trance and started smirking.

"Well it's not nice to slap people and call them a git either." He retorted with a wink. Ew, please tell me he did not do that. I rolled my eyes and flew back to where everyone else was. I landed at the exact same time Harry did. He caught Neville's remembrall! I gave him a high-five before everyone else came to congratulate us. Ashley called me an idiot, but then hugged me so I guess she wasn't too mad. Hermione was the same.

"Harry Potter! Sadie Evans!" Oh no it was Professor McGongall! We were dead. Everyone quited down immediately.

"Follow me." Ashley took my broom and looked sadly at me. I muttered a quick bye to everyone before quickly following McGonagall. Harry was right behind me. She led us into the castle, through twisting hallways and up rickety staircases. Finally, we reached the...Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom?

"You two, wait here." Professor McGonagall ordered us. Why were we here? If we were going to be expelled wouldn't we be in the Headmaster's office? I could hear the professor talking to someone inside. Then she was standing in front of us again, but now she had someone with her.

"Potter and Evans, this is Mr. Oliver Wood. Wood, I have found you a new seeker and chaser!" Oliver looked at the both of us as if sizing us up. Me and Harry fidgeted nervously. What did she mean by that? If I had heard correctly she had just out us as members on a quidditch team!

xxxxxxxx

"No way!" Hermione, Ron, and Ashley exclaimed all at once.

"Way! Wood is going to be showing us how to play quidditch and then after that we start practices immediately!" I exclaimed practically jumping up in down in excitement. Apparently, Professor McGonagall had seen me and Harry flying earlier and she thought that we would be perfect for the team. I felt someone pat me on the back. I turned around and realized that it was Fred and George.

"Hey well done Sadie and Harry. Wood's just told us."

"Fred and George are on the team too. Beaters." Ron explained to us. At least now I know 5/7 of the team.

"Say what position are you two playing?"

"Well, of course Harry's a seeker. It's in his blood." We all stared at Hermione who then took us all to the trophy room. She pointed to a golden badge. It said Seeker: James Potter.

"Harry! You never told us your father was a seeker too!" Ashley stated. We all nodded in agreement. I wonder why Harry never told us? Harry was looking at the badge proudly.

"I-I didn't know."

After that we went our separate ways. Fred and George went to go pull a prank on one of the fifth year Slytherins who had well...let's just keep that between them three shall we? Ashley said she had to go help Fay with something and I needed to go to the library to start working on my homework. Hermione, Ron, and Harry decided to go the common room and do their homework there. I told them all goodbye before picking up my book bag and heading to the library.

I was always alone at my muggle school. I didn't have any friends beside Harry. and he was only in one of my classes. So I usually went to read at the library during my breaks and lunchtime. After a while, I decided that I really loved reading, that even if I made friends(which was highly unlikely since I was considered a freak) I would still spend my freetime there anyways. When Mum told me that Hogwarts had a gigantic library I knew that I had to go there first chance I get and check it out.

"Oh my gosh." The library was...it was mind blowing! There were thousands of shelves filled with tens of thousands of books. The room itself was as big as the Great Hall. One wall was made almost completely out of glass and it looked out on the mountains that surrounded Hogwarts. There were about twenty-five little worktables that could seat four people each. Comfy looking armchairs and loveseats of every color, size, and shape were placed at random places around the room. This place was perfect! I wanted to explore the whole place, but that would probably take days and I had to finish my homework.

With a defeated sigh, I sat down at an empty table in an uninhabited part of the library. After practicing a few spells for Transfiguration and finishing the essays for History, Potions, and Herbology. The subjects themselves were really easy, but planning everything out was very time consuming. Still I had finished everything in just a little under an hour, so that was at least something to be happy about. It was still only 4:45, I had at least fifteen more minutes before I needed to get to dinner. I put everything in my book bag and then I put my head down on the table and closed my eyes. It was nice to just relax and not think about anything.

"If it isn't the Gryffindor Princess." There was only one person that called me that. I raised my head a little off of the table and opened my eyes. There was Draco Malfoy standing there alone. That was weird he was usually surrounded by his two goons, Crabbe and Goyle, or someone else from Slytherin.

"What do you want, Malfoy?" I asked tiredly. Was he here to insult me again?

"Touchy touchy Evans, I'm hurt really I am. Just wanted to congratulate you on making the quidditch team." He said while touching his heart as if I just broke it. I rolled my eyes at him. Now I was really curious.

"_The _Draco Malfoy, prince of Slytherin, just congratulated _me _the ugly little peasant girl from Gryffindor. I'm honored your highness." I remarked sarcastically. I even stood up and did a little mock curtsy.

"Very funny. But your right I'm not just here to congratulate you. I want to extend to you the same offer I gave to Potter. As you might or might not know, my family is very wealthy. We have a lot on connections. If you decide to take up my offer in becoming...allies I could possibly even help you find out who your parents are. I could make you rich upon your wildest dreams. Everyone would respect you." He held out his hand. He...could help me find answers. Who my parents are, how did they die. I looked up at Draco's face it seemed like he genuinely wanted to help me, but his methods were all wrong. He expected me to turn my back to all my friends and to Mum.

"You know Malfoy if you had gone about this a different way, maybe we could have become friends at one point. But did you really expect to buy my friendship? What kind of person do you think I am?" I grabbed my bookbag and hoisted it onto my shoulder. I honestly kind of felt sorry for Malfoy. What kind of home did he grow up in, where it was ok to buy someone's friendship?

"Let's just...pretend this conversation never happened." I started walking away when I felt him pull me back by the elbow. I turned around and gave him an inquisitive look.

"Um it's nothing, just, you're not really..." He muttered the last part really quietly.

"What was that?" He cleared his throat.

"You're not that ugly..." I widened my eyes in surprise. Did he just say I was not ugly? What's that supposed to mean? He gave a terse nod and hurriedly walked away. Leaving me standing there utterly confused. First, he congratulates me. Then, he tries to buy my friendship. And finally, he says I'm "not that ugly". Ugh guys we will never understand them.

xxxxxxxx

Later that night, when I was in bed I started thinking about my parents, whoever they are. What happened to them? Arabella said they died, does that mean they were killed or was it some horrible accident? Why hadn't Arabella ever told me about them? I silently opened the curtain around my bed and got out. Everyone else was already fast asleep. It was already midnight. I found my mother's locket on the top left corner of my nightstand. I grabbed it and went to sit on the windowseat. The moonlight lighted up the beautiful silver necklace in my hand. It was heart-shaped and intricately designed with flowers and little tiny symbols. In the center was a tiny round diamond that was the lock. I tried pressing down on it to open it, but it wouldn't work no matter how many times I tried. I was getting really sleepy, so I climbed back into bed. The locket was clasped securely in my hand when I fell asleep.

xxChapterSixxx

Hi! Sorry this chapter came out so late, but it's also my longest chapter and it was really hard thinking about what exactly was going to happen and how it would work with later chapters. Review please! Bye love you all!-xxDaybyDayxx


	7. New Friends

**Chapter 7**

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter does not belong to me for my mind is not as brilliant as J.K. Rowling's.;)**

**Sadie's Pov**

The next day I woke up early for once. It was only 7:15 in the morning when I finished changing into my uniform, lunch didn't start till eight. Ashley and I were both sitting on our beds reading books while Parvati and Lavender were styling their hair with magic. Fay was still in the bathroom and Hermione was sleeping soundly.

"Hey Sadie come over here for a second." Parvati said. It looked like she and Lavender had finished doing their hair. Parvati had crimped her hair while Lavender had her's to the side in a fishtail braid.

I marked my place in my book. After putting the book into my bookbag, I walked over to them. The two friend had a mischievous look in their eyes...oh no I couldn't see that this was going to go anywhere good. They motioned for me to sit on the chair facing Lavender's pink vanity. I reluctantly obliged, but I instantly regretted it because as soon as I sat down Parvati yanked a comb roughly through my hair.

"Ow! What was that for?" Lavender and Parvati ignored me as they debated about what to do with my hair. I tried to get away but as soon as a made the slightest movement, I would be pushed back into my seat. It started hurting after a few times so I just gave up and let them do what they wanted to my hair.

"Oh no Evans. As your fellow dormmates we absolutely cannot let you go anywhere looking like this. No offense of course." Geez like that didn't hurt what little pride I still had. I mean my hair wasn't that bad, I just forgot to brush it is all. Lavender brought out a small jewelry box as she said that. She placed it on the vanity counter. Parvati had taken her wand out and started mumbling something under her breath. When she finished muttering my slightly tangled auburn hair became shiny and smooth. Parvati smiled and looked quite pleased with herself. Lavender was trying to figure out what hair clip or ribbon she should put in my hair.

"Hey Evans, I heard you made chaser on the house team! Congrats." Fay had gotten out of the shower and was now drying her hair with her towel. I thanked her a little shyly. She looked like she really wished she was in my place. On the quidditch team, of course not, being poked and prodded by the Parvati and Lavender.

"Oh yeah you and Harry really showed Malfoy yesterday. That boy is so good looking even if he is a Slytherin." Parvati said dreamily.

"Yeah, but he's a complete arse." Ashley remarked joining in on the conversation.

"What do you think Sadie?" Lavender asked. The girls all looked at me expectantly. I shrugged.

"Eh I don't really know, don't really care either. Ash is right he's a jerk." Parvati and Lavender stared at me like I was from another planet.

"What?" They just shook their heads.

"What's your favorite color?"

"Blue. Why?" Random much? Lavender quickly found a blue bow hairtie and handed it to Parvati. Parvati gathered up my long hair and pulled it into a high ponytail. I've got to say they didn't do a half bad job on my hair. It was free of tangles and was kind of wavy as it fell down my back.

"There you look presentable now." The two of them looked at their masterpiece proudly. I jumped on Ashley's bed and sat next to her to wait for Hermione to finish changing in the girl's room. She had woken up sometime during the conversation.

"What do you guys think of Roger Davies? He's on the Ravenclaw quidditch team and he's considered the hottest guy at school."

"Well I hear he's really good at quidditch and uh he is er rather nice looking..." Fay trailed off and started blushing bright pink. Oh so is this what's called a girl talk? Growing up with a guy for a best friend there were never many conversations like this. Or at all actually.

"Ohhh you like him don't you! Too bad most of the girl population at Hogwarts is completely heads over heels for him." Fay looked down a looking little disappointed.

"Don't worry Fay! You are better than all those girls, if you really like him then he will definitely like you back." Ashley told her in an attempt to cheer her up. Fay nodded slightly but then got up and rushed out of the room. Ashley grabbed her and Fay's stuff before rushing after her.

"See ya later, Sadie." I waved at her just as she disappeared out the door. Turns out being left in a room alone with Lavender and Parvati was not so fun. They asked me who I liked and when I said no one they asked who I thought was cute.

"I don't know. I mean most guys I know are just my friends, it would be weird thinking of them as anything other that that. And they wouldn't notice me anyways I'm too plain looking."

"Oh well your not plain looking, you look really nice actually. What about Harry? I mean he is quite handsome and he's the Chosen One and all. You two seem awfully close..."

"Well thanks but Harry? No way! He's like my brother!" After that there was an awkward silence. I was nervously playing with my mom's locket around my neck when Hermione came out of the bathroom.

"Hey Hermione! Sleep well?" I think she said yes. I rushed around the room getting both of our bookbags filled with books, homework, parchment, and ink. Then I grabbed Hermione's hand and started dragging her out of the room.

"Well it's been nice talking with you guys, but me and Hermione are going to head down to breakfast first. Oh and thanks for doing my hair. See you later!" I could hear their muffled goodbyes as the door close and I ran downstairs with Hermione in tow with an amused look on her face. When we reached the common room I stopped to catch my breath.

"Thanks...Hermione...honestly those girls...are from a ...completely different...species!" I could see she was going to ask what I meant by that when I told her about all the questions they asked me.

"I mean really, you never talk about stuff like that and Ashley doesn't either." We agreed that those two were mental and then we burst into fits of giggling. I handed over her messenger bag. Then we walked to the Great Hall to get breakfast.

While talking to Harry, Hermione, and Ron about our lessons for the day, the owl post came. I didn't expect to get anything but suddenly a long package landed in front of me. Harry had got one also. Hmm what was it? I started opening the package at the same time as Harry started opening his. Oh my gosh! Was this really what I thought it was? A nimbus 2000! The latest model in broomsticks! I had my suspicions about who it was from. I glanced up at Professor McGonagall at the Head Table and she winked at me but then regained her stern gaze. Harry was positively beaming. He had gotten a nimbus 2000 too. What amazing timing, practices happened to start today.

The rest of the day past by in a blur for me because I just wanted to get it over with and get to my first practice. Charms was fun because all we really did was talk and practiced swishing and flicking our wands and Professor Flitwick was really nice and decided to give us no homework. History of Magic was boring. Professor Binns just droned on and on about Goblin Rebellions and such. We were to write an essay about Emeric the Evil and Uric the Oddball. In double Transfiguration, we took complicated notes. Professor McGonagall gave us a twelve inch essay on Gawp's Law of Elemental Transfiguration much to the displeasure of the class. Defense Against the Dark Arts was a bit of a disappointment for me. I expected we were going to learn some cool spells but sadly all we learned was the The Curse of the Bogies which was useful but disgusting. Professor Quirrell was really weird he was always stuttering and he wore this odd purple turban all the time. Oddly, I felt like I couldn't trust him which was weird because he seemed fine if not a little timid.

After lunch, we had Herbology where we were given yet another essay for homework. And then for the next period we were free because Astronomy didn't take place until night time. All throughout the day, the Slytherins sneered at me and Harry whenever we walked by. Parkinson and Malfoy made sure to insult every chance they got. One of the nicest being that their quidditch team was going to pound us in the first match in a month.

We were sitting on one of the benches in the courtyard. Harry and I were trying to finish all our homework before quidditch practice at 4:15. It would have been earlier but the other members of the team had class until 3:50. We would have too if Astronomy didn't take place until later that night. Hermione had already finished all her homework and was now doing extra credit. Ron just sat there playing around with his wand because he said he would do his homework later that night in the common room. I finished the last sentence in my final essay with a relieved sigh.

"Say Ron, can you tell me more about Voldemort." Ron froze in terror.

"P-please c-c-can you j-just call him You-Know-Who?" I rolled my eyes. Was this person really so scary that people don't even say his name?

"Fine. Can you tell me more about You-Know-Who? All I know is that he's this evil wizard that killed Harry's parents and gave him hies scar." I stole a glance over at Harry to see if he had heard. It didn't seem like it because he was still looking down at his parchment frustrated. Hermione had happened to hear what I said though and she answered me instead of Ron.

"He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named is known as the most powerful Dark Wizard of all time. He knew all sorts of Dark Magic. His massive army known as the Death Eaters were made of humans and Dark Creatures alike. They began a campaign of terror all throughout Britain. And then one day he tried to kill Harry, but the curse somehow backfired on him and now he is supposedly dead." Hermione stated matter-of-factly. She was probably quoting it directly out of a book she read.

"Ok, no offense Hermione but I just want a little more detail. Ron you must know exactly what happened during his time." Ron's face paled and he shakily gulped.

"Well from what Mum and Dad have told me it was horrible. He and his Death Eaters tortured muggleborns and muggles just for the fun of it. They killed innocent people. You-Know-Who wanted Pure-Bloods to be supreme. He threatened to kill people and their families if they didn't join him. He used the Unforgivables on people. His army completely took over the Ministry of Magic. He wasn't scared of anyone, well maybe except for Dumbledore. Everything was in complete chaos. No one could kill him. That's why Harry's so well known he managed to kill him when he was just one years old when no one else could." Ron was more serious then he ever was before. Hermione and I had listened with looks of terror on our faces. That sounded horrific! Being in a time so dark like that, it's a wonder why anyone could even keep their sanity.

"What about his Death Eaters? Are they still alive?" Harry had finished his work and had been listening to Ron also.

"Yeah, some of them are. Some are in Azkaban, the wizard prison, but others are still walking free." Three pairs of eyes widened in shock.

"Wha-"

"Here let me explain. You see one of the Unforgivables is a curse called the Imperious curse. If a person is put under that curse the caster can make you do anything they want against your will. Some people claim they were under that curse. Like Malfoy's father was rumored to be a Death Eater. But of course the Ministry believed him because he donated a huge amount of money and he's on the School Board of Govenors too." Ron spat in disgust. Me, Harry, and Hermione sat there trying to take in what everything Ron just said. There were still followers of Voldemort roaming free who used to kill people just for the fun of it?

"Hey! Sadie, Harry we've been looking all over for you! C'mon practice is going to start soon!" Fred grabbed our Nimbus 2000s while George grabbed my hand. Harry quickly stuffed his things into his bag and handed me mine before he quickly followed us.

"Bye guys, we'll see you at dinner." I yelled at Ron and Hermione over my shoulder. Then I looked down at my watch, it was only 3:55. Class had ended just five minutes ago so how did George and Fred find us so quickly? We rushed through curving hallways and down several flights of stairs and even through some secret passageways that according to Fred were only known by them.

"Hmm Evans what do you say about being me and Fred's partner in crime? You seem smart enough to be the brains behind our operation. We can show you all the secret passageways we know too." George whispered to me, casually putting an arm around my shoulder. We had gotten outside already and had slowed down considerably on our way to the pitch. I grinned at him. That was a great idea! I had heard from Ron about what amazing things that Fred and George could pull off. I also heard that the two of them had received more detentions then everyone else in Gryffindor put together.

"I'de love too! Actually I already have a prank that we could pull on some of the Slytherins." I answered with a dangerous glint in my eye. Ohh I was going to get Parkinson back for calling me a...well let's just say it's not a nice word.

"Great! I'll tell Fred later." We had gotten to the the quidditch field right on time. Wood was already there with two older girls.

"Good everyones here. Ok before introductions and seeing what you two can do, Evans, you should change into something other that a skirt." I hurried to the Gryffindor locker room. I took out of my messenger bag a pair of black track shorts, leggings, and a scarlet and gold t-shirt. After changing and storing my bag into a locker, I went back outside.

"Ok Potter, Evans. These two girls are here are Angelina Johnson and Katie Bell. They play chasers. You two already know Fred and George, beaters. I am our team captain and keeper. Potter, you already know you play seeker and Evans, you are a chaser." He explained to us about what we were supposed to do. Chasers were supposed to score by throwing the quaffle past the other team's keeper and into a hoop. There were 3 hoops in the air on either side of the field. Keepers were supposed to keep the chasers from scoring like a goalie in football. Beaters used bats to try to knock the bludgers at the other team. They kind of defended us. And finally the seeker only had to worry about catching the tiny golden snitch which gave us 150 points and ends the game.

"Understand?" Me and Harry nodded.

"All right then. Before we do anything else, Evans, I want you to try to get the quaffle past me as many times as you can." I got onto my broom and flew straight into the air. Wood was already positioned in front of the three rings. Everyone else was watching from the ground. Bell threw the quaffle up at me. As soon as I could feel it was secure in my hands, I flew straight at Wood as fast as I could. I made it look like I was going to crash right into him, but I swerved right and threw the quaffle right into the hoop before he could even blink.

"Nice one! Now let's try a few more times." I made every single shot with ease. The Nimbus was really fast! A lot better than the Cleensweep I had to use for lessons. Oliver was probably a really good keeper, but didn't even come close to saving any of my shots.

"Wow that was amazing Evans! I have to admit you're better than both me and Katie." Angelina complimented as I came back down to the ground. Oliver came down after me sweating and gasping for air. I was breathing just a little faster than usual but other than that I was fine.

"Thanks! I didn't expect to be that good for my first time. Oh and you all can call me Sadie." None of them besides Harry could believe that I had never played quidditch before. For the next half hour, we practiced passing, shooting, and dodging bludgers until Wood called it a day.

"Great practice everyone! I have a feeling with our team this year, we will definitely win the cup for Gryffindor!" I showered, changed, then headed back outside. Harry had already left, said he had something to do, so Fred and George walked with me to dinner. I told them about my plan to get revenge on Parkinson and her friends. Let's just say it involved a love potion, an empty room, and a certain Potions professor.

"You know I'm really glad you're on our side Evans because otherwise you would be a very scary enemy." I smiled innocently.

"Whatever do you mean my dear Fred?" They chuckled.

"Oh and you two should just call me Sadie, all my friends do and you two are definitely my friends." I left them when we reached the Great Hall. After a quick scan of the Gryffindor table I couldn't find Harry, Ron, or Hermione, so instead I sat by Neville, Dean, and Seamus.

"Hey guys, mind if I sit with you?" They all quickly shook their heads. I had already started eating when I noticed that they were just looking at me. I put down my fork and turned my body towards them.

"I don't believe we've properly met. Hi I'm Sadie Evans. Girl. Gryffindor chaser. And you are?" That seemed to snap them out of it. They laughed and apologized for staring but didn't say why.

"Dean Thomas. It's nice to meet you Sadie." He stuck out a hand and I shook it.

"Uh Seamus Finnigan. Sorry for asking but do you have a boyfriend?" The two other boys glared at him for some reason. It was just a question, a strange one though. That was one of the questions Lavender and Parvati asked that morning. Seems boys and girls do talk about some of the same things.

"No. Why?" That caused a really positive reaction from the three.

"No reason. So chaser huh? Wow that's great. How long have you been playing?" After that a long conversation started about quidditch. That day was nice. It felt great having friends for once.

xxChapterSevenxx

And that is the end of another chapter. Yeah I have to admit it was a little boring but don't worry interesting stuff happens soon! Like a certain person learning about her special powers...Remember to review! Until next time, Bye!3


	8. Not a chapter, but please read!

Hi Guys!  
I'm soooo soooo sorry that this isn't an update, but I'm trying to make a decision and I need your help with it. You see I don't think I started the story in the right place. It shoud have started in their fourth year. If you want me to just delete everything I have so far and start where the story should start or I can finish writing this story as a prologue and then when I'm done with this then I'll begin the actual story, private message me so that I can make the final decision based on what you all think. I need people to tell me their opinions otherwise I'll just make the decision myself, but that might mean that there won't be updates in a while. OK thanks for taking the time to read this, I hope you guys will help me out. Bye!:)-xxDaybyDayxx

Xxxxxxxx

Ok hi everyone, I've decided to just start the real story in fourth year. Unfortunately, I'm currently on vacation so I can't post anything anytime soon. I'll leave the other story up, but I'm not going to be finishing it. Well that's all so bye!btw I love my new ipad 3 ;)


End file.
